The Wet Dream Chronicles
by romanceisdead69
Summary: The everyday perversions of Tokyo's own Asami Ryuichi, Takaba Akihito and gang. Follow these gorgeous little horn dogs as they delve into the deep and dirty recesses of their own minds to uncover a world of betrayal, espionage and danger that lurks around every corner. Though mostly just lots of stereotypes and crap I don't get to write about normally...
1. Asami Ryuichi's Rather Wet Dream

**Hello, **

**Please enjoy! I don't own the VF series, sorry for any mistakes!**

**Warnings: Swearing, Mentions of mild forms of torture, Yaoi. **

**}xXx{**

Asami Ryuichi has been captured, taken hostage by the same North Koreans he had been in the middle of negotiating with when a huge fight had broken out, the itchy, nervous leader of their group having grown too angry and frustrated to continue proceedings. He knew he was being treated like some greenhorn, like a fool after his generous offer had been laughed at so dismissively. Asami's smug fucking face telling him to come back in a hundred years or so, to try again then so the Korean had drawn his gun suddenly, pointing it point blank straight at the mans forehead from not even a metre away but still he remained impassive, as unaffected as a mighty lion would be when faced with a mosquito. It fucking irked him to no end.

So they had fought, luckily the bastard Asami's men not putting up too much of a fight when Asami for some reason had stood them down with a small smirk. The Korean would like to think it's because the man had finally realised the severity of the situation. That he was finally being taken seriously.

But he's starting to wonder now though, if that had been the case.

The Japanese crime lord has been tied to a chair for hours, maybe days and subjected to the worst, most inhuman kind of torture. The Korean doesn't know that Asami knows exactly how long though, the man able to keep track from how the shadows are cast by the sunlight under the door of his cold dark cell. It's been two days and eleven hours.

They had beat him at first, dozens of guys all swarming round with bats and chains and knives. Kicking and punching and swiping him to the ground but still the man wouldn't break, wouldn't cry out to beg for his worthless life like so many before him. Nope. He was looking up at them from his relaxed, reclined position on the floor with a mild pity, a vague disdain and a faint amusement. Ok, they had thought. Change of tactic.

They had bound him tightly to a chair then after removing his watch, phone and other personal effects. Stripping his clothes completely though maybe loosing just some of their whole menacing gangster aura thing when they had balked and blushed at seeing the sheer fucking size of the mans cock when it was freed, more than a few of them shifting uncomfortably from an unwanted reaction and interest of their own, twitching in their pants as their awed yet intimidated eyes took it all in, the impressive penis nestled on top of manly and mighty sized balls. Those fucking balls hanging there like two heavy golden globes and still allowing the Jap to assert his dominance over any lesser man. Over all he surveyed and by this point, the nonchalance demonstrated there by the prisoner was growing into nothing short of infuriating. It was time to break this fucker down.

With an order they had all left the room, reconvening to talk torture and to talk about what the fuck they actually wanted out of this. Why they had taken him in the first place. To break the man? To assert their own dominance and masculinity and gain business and goods in return? Hell, they had decided. Whatever they do is fine, as long as they can wipe that smug fucking look off his damn face. Once and for all.

So next in the gangs arsenal came the water torture in the cold, cold room, where they had forced water down his throat and into his stomach with a dirty hose pipe, all gathered around laughing and eagerly watching as they expected the man to choke, splutter, to scream and cry and finally break but he had not. He only selectively hydrated himself, choosing what to take into his stomach and any surplus water merely being expelled from his mouth in a steady stream which did not to them, make any fucking sense at all and they all watched in disbelief. Struck by the mere thought of someone having such command over their body. Their vessel. Oh no, they had not known about Asami Ryuichi's legendary and outstanding breath control. His wrought iron constitution.

They upped the ante at that. They wanted blood, to break bones.

The strongest of them lurked to the back of the room while the next moments unfolded before him, observing how his colleagues untied one of Asami Ryuichi's arms, how the man himself expectantly held it out for who and whatever they had planned and the giant had stepped forward. Twisting the Arm back in what should have been a painful angle, so the back of the mans fingers were resting against the hairline low on his neck. Pushing and pushing on the thick, twisted arm until the pain should have been intolerable.

The Korean had whispered menacingly into the Japs ear then, telling him to kiss good-bye to his sanity, to savour these last few minutes because soon, he'll be begging the man to stop - he'll be begging for mercy.

The Korean yanked Asami's arm back down soon after. Taking the first quite frankly, elegant and beautiful finger in his hand, a cute little pinky. Making sure to maintain eye contact with Asami as he twisted it back also, bent it as far as his own strength would allow and where he expected to hear the usual crack, the delightful and sickening snap of the many delicate tendons and bones breaking and the cry of pain that would usually ensue immediately after. But instead there was nothing, nothing but the faint sound of the blowing Air-con.

He had tried again, bending and pulling and twisting at the fingers, much like a child trying to pry open a jar of Strawberry jam but he was still met with nothing but silence, Asami looking at him with a knowing and self satisfied smile and the Korean had paused then to scratch his head in thought before trying again, his muscles bulging and veins throbbing over taught biceps before he had to stop again to catch his breath, wondering just how the hell this kind of thing could happen. How a mans fingers could possess all the power, no. More power than the Korean goliath have in his whole body.

He hung his head in shame for a moment, calling in his colleagues to help him move the chair.

**}xXx{**

Asami breathed a long sigh of relief at the room finally being empty, all these little flies flitting about him had him irritable, feeling much like a kingly Lion swatting away pesky Hyenas as he basks in the sun on the great plains of Africa. The man had frankly been bored at the lack of challenge from the amusing troupe and he had regret somewhat going along with this on a whim, the unprofessionalism displayed by the gang during the entire thing had him chuckling to himself for everyone knows that if you're going to torture someone you must know their weaknesses first. Or at least know how to sniff them out.

He had adjusted in no time to his new position, arms yes a little uncomfortable but nothing he couldn't overcome with a little meditation. The gangsters seriously underestimating Asami Ryuichi's infallible mind. His famously unbreakable focus and venerable sense of self discipline.

He takes a deep breath, muscles relaxing onto his bindings and against the chair frame and freezing cold floor where he's been for some time now on his back, some two days, nine hours and forty minutes or so. Give or take a few seconds. Ever since they had seemingly given up direct methods and had decided to wait it out, to break him the old fashioned way. Waiting for him to give into hunger, thirst, needing to urinate or defecate until he had to soil himself, humiliating himself.

He has not though, given into to these mere mortal urges. These things where if he had not learned to overcome through strict and rigorous self discipline, would have no business being at the very top of the food chain of the worlds black market. Of perhaps the entire underworld its self.

With the current technique employed by the group, the Chinese water torture he's at the moment being subjected to with the constant yet inconsistent drip at his forehead, the pressure and relentless discomfort enough to drive anyone else to insanity and to breaking point only has him sinking into sleep. The man assessing that the group are merely waiting it out now and watching him through the four security cameras dotted around the room, waiting for him to show any signs of well, anything.

He finds though that he can't see it in him to indulge them, instead deciding to catch up on the sleep he has been going without for so long, maybe ever since a certain little wildcat jumped off a roof and into his life. Asami far too happy to ride that ass all night long rather than do things as mundane as sleeping. Without Akihito around though, he supposes he may as well...

He yawns, widely.

He comes to, sat in the middle of the same cold room, the single lightbulb hanging at its centre casting a stark light over the grim floor and walls, him naked and still bound so tightly to the small rickety chair.

All of a sudden the door swings open, swift footsteps clip clopping on the grey cement floor, shiny knee high riding boots taking quick but measured steps towards the prisoner and a young man in well fitted, revealing dress greens stops before him, riding crop hitting down in an open palm as the partially hidden face takes on a look of fierce satisfaction. Luscious pink lips turned up in a wry smirk. Eyes though, hidden by a decorated Sergeant Major's hat.

The figure unbuttons the dress green jacket, it falling open easily to reveal a perfectly toned and slender yet still masculine body. Tender, soft pink nipples already reacting to the cool air. The riding trousers are cut perfectly, deliciously low at the adonis belt revealing a faint golden trail of lightly coloured hair and Asami recalls a story he had been told as a child, an old Irish tale about a crock of gold at the end of a rainbow.

The svelte figure takes his time, slowly pacing from side to side and observing his prey, the Asami Ryuichi who has evaded him for far too long and who is finally at his mercy. Finally bound and sitting before him, though it would be better is her were kneeling. Much better.

The riding crop extends out, lifting Asami's chin as the other small gloved hand finally reaches up to remove the hat. Revealing a face that he knows so well, revealing none other than Takaba Akihito.

"Do you know how long I've waited for this. Asami? How long I've waited to bring you to your knees?"

The man looks back at the boy darkly, swirling pools of lava speaking volumes even if his mouth does not. He will bow to none, no one. Ever.

"Oh? Still going to play it like that huh? Well Asami, we'll see how long you can keep that up…"

He shouts behind him, whip swishing through the air and Asami immediately goes on high alert now, expecting an imminent attack. It seems the enemy knows his one true weakness after all. It seems he had been a fool all this time. That they had the foresight to send Akihito into his arms willingly all those months ago, that it had all been a lie, right from the beginning. That Akihito himself is the enemy. A worthy and cunning enemy.

Betrayal has never looked so fuckable.

Marching, well co-orndinated footsteps echo in the corridor this time, what sounds like two identical sets which ring out menacingly before the door busts open once more, two more young men entering the room in quick succession and this time in army fatigues. Two more Takaba Akihito's.

"Asami mark my words, you will surrender to me. Sooner or later…"

And with that he orders the two Akihito's forward, both of them dropping to their knees at the prisoners feet as the sergeant major orders them to break the man with delicious torture, to pleasure him until he can't take it anymore and they both obey without hesitation. Two heads of wild hazel hair leaning in until warm, moist lips make contact with scorching skin. The pair of Takaba's little tongues lapping at his thighs, the soft juncture between those and his balls, careful not to touch his rapidly hardening member for now though.

Small hands caress his stomach and his chest as the lips assaulting his senses eventually give way to sharp teeth that tug at his balls, the boys' plump cheeks now rubbing against his rigid cock as they delve into the tantalising V shape of Asami's pelvis cast by his parted legs, still both tied tightly to the chair.

His muscular thighs are greedily teased with fingertips and the two bodies that are being pressed closely to his shins and knees. The two identical Takaba's pushing at each others' fair shoulders and growling between themselves as they both fight for better access to Asami, fighting to bring the man even more pleasure as their lips and tongues come into constant contact as they finally lather his cock with attention, the half lidded lust and red cheeks mesmerising to the beast and his nostrils flare. The first drops of pre-come glistening at the tip.

The first Takaba Akihito steps forward, his uniform jacket being dropped to the floor as he regards the two Takabas at Asami's feet. The whip being beaten down again in his palm as he comes to a stop just behind them.

"Stand down men, I'll show you how it's done."

Without a word the two panting young soldiers back off slightly, the head Takaba rounding on his prey slowly with the low cut khaki jodhpurs betraying perfectly his state of arousal as his mischievous eyes take in Asami's engorged member, the way the man's chest rises and falls a little more rapidly than usual and how his eyes promise revenge most sweet.

"Akihito, you know this is futile."

"Oh really? Well, lets see how long that smug attitude lasts…"

Like lightening the whip strikes down repeatedly over taught muscles, Asami's chest immediately lighting up with a series of small red welts, his cock twitching in appreciation which Takaba catches in his sharp gaze. A heavy breath the boy's only response before he moves out of Asami's line of sight, his back receiving the same treatment and being struck mercilessly again with the whip in Akihito's hand.

A fluttering breeze plays over his neck and the presence at his back makes itself known, the whip held in two hands now descending over his head to pull back suddenly, hard against his chest and Akhitio's lips play along the shell of Asami's ear, breathing in the mans scent and he can't help but whimper, the mans tantalisingly stimulating musk of arousal hanging heavily in the air. The scent of his sex.

The voice whispers into his ear after some time, Akihito's breathless voice punctuated now and again with small moans and his hands throw the whip to the side completely to instead clutch at the mans chest and in his hair. Asami's head craning back to meet watery green eyes, clouded with need. And he can tell Akihito is already swaying his hips.

"Get ready Asami. You'll be begging me for mercy before the end. Begging me to let you come-"

He claims the mans mouth fearlessly, the battle for dominance hard fought but easily won as Asami's tongue is just too much for Akihito to contend against and he melts into the kiss, his own tongue being drawn into the mans mouth and sucked on hard. A trail of saliva joining the two after they part.

Akihito rips himself away and walks back into the mans line of vision, the captured crime lord pleased to see a tell tale dark patch at the crotch of the Sergeant Major's dress pants. His chest heaving. His eyes watery with lust.

"Tut, tut. You've dirtied your uniform Sergeant Major, just look at you..."

The only one left standing in the room orders Asami and the two other Takaba's to watch him as he strips his remaining clothes, straddling Asami's lap only when he's completely naked as the others nuzzle Asami's arms and neck and reach up to kiss him also. The senior officer growing immediately jealous at sharing his prey with anyone.

The Sergeant Major reaches out with a cute snarl, ripping both his deputies flimsy khaki shirts open to reveal their milky coloured chests which they immediately press into Asami's side to brush their sensitised nipples desperately against his naked biceps, three sets of hands raking over the mans body hungrily as the head Akihito shifts his hips forward until Asami's impressive member is pressing against his balls and erect cock and he rolls over the length, the teasing pressure driving Akihito forward and causing him to also fight without mercy for the prisoners lips. The three Akihito's kissing viscously, each battling each other for Asami's attention which he is only too happy to lavish on all three. As happy as watching them pleasuring each other.

"Akihito, let me see you. Let me see you opening yourself up for me."

They all shudder in response to the sensual command, the two partially clothed Takaba's reaching up to Asami's mouth one by one and inserting an index and middle finger each. Him sucking and licking them until they're fully coated with warm saliva so they can both ready their hands at their counterpart's puckered pink entrance. The boy lifting his hips and arching forward, allowing greater access for the eager fingers and panting into Asami's mouth.

"Ah! Asami, I'll never let you go - never-!"

The man bucks his hips up aggressively, laughing darkly as he ruts up into Akihito's greedy hole along with the four slender fingers that had been stretching him open. The boy screaming at the impossibly full feeling, a borderline tearing sensation that makes him open his eyes wide, unseeing and unhearing as the other two Takaba's withdraw their fingers and untie Asami in unison.

"Us too Asami…" They say in adorably whiny voices, rubbing their half naked bodies up against the man as the first Akihito bops up and down happily on his lap. Small fair hands rubbing his sweat slicked chest. "…Fuck us too!"

His arms shoot out from where they had been tied behind him, finally freed and finally able to give his boys' the attention they so obviously crave, holding the two Takabas' close while he kisses them, drawing the third Takaba into it easily with a hand carded through his soft head of hair and they all meet in a frenzied feast of tongues and lips and teeth. Moaning and gasping and only parting when all three Akihito's are gasping for air, one cute little ass already clenching excitedly around his cock.

"It's alright, my adorable Akihito's. There's quite enough of me for all of you."

**}xXx{**

A series of loud bangs echo around the vast underground structure, suited Japanese men marching in by the dozens and quickly shutting down any chances of retaliation by the North Korean gang. Wiping them out without mercy.

It had taken a surprisingly long time to find them, the group being so small and so unknown that information on them had been scarce and for once Kirishima thinks (with no small amount of exasperation and amusement) that they have a certain slippery, troublesome and foolhardy photographer to thank for finding Asami Ryuichi. The irony of it almost makes him smile.

But now Kirishima storms ahead, with the most elite of the team such as Suoh and a few select others and they bust down the second to last set of doors to find what they had expected. The gangs head and his second in command surrounded by beer cans and tissues, both sat watching four small grainy screens with their heads nodding with fatigue until they hear the door burst open and they turn in alarm. The bespectacled guard not even pausing though before he raises his gun, a swift bullet hitting each of them square between the eyes.

Next he shoots out the screens and orders the men to retreat, waiting until they are out of the vicinity completely before he sweeps to the corner of the room to collect his respected employers clothes, them being draped haphazardly over a small chair so he takes his time in folding them correctly and drapes them with care over his arm in the order Asami-sama will need them, of course.

He opens the door to the cold, dark room and steps across the threshold. Making his way over to the endlessly dripping tap and filthy drain where Asami lay clearly sleeping and he's relieved to see that while the crime lord seems to have a few bruises and cuts, he seems absolutely fine otherwise. Nothing less from his esteemed boss.

The secretary reaches the man and squats down, setting the clothes on his lap so he can flip his pocket knife open and cut through the bindings, prying them away from Asami and he goes to offer the man a hand, to shake him awake but he falters for a moment. Seeing the most contented, peaceful smile upon the mans face and knowing that he has been run ragged for months, ever since that young photographer had caught him in his viewfinder so he relents, deciding that he'll come back in thirty minutes or so as after all, theres no harm in letting the man dream, just a little longer.


	2. Big Trouble In Little Italy

**Yo, **

**So here's number two. I may as I said in the new summery explore other characters wet dreams so I have no idea how this will go. I only know it's a really refreshing piece to write so thanks so much for the support. **

**Sorry for any mistakes, a couple of words from the piece are explained at the bottom but not all. Any questions let me know. Viewfinder characters are all Yamane Sensei's.**

**Warnings: Swearing, violence, Yaoi. **

**}xXx{**

"Nnhh-"

An exhausted Akihito feels Asami's weight leave him with a satiated sigh, the crime lord finally recovered after collapsing onto the young man following a particularly intense orgasm with had left the two boneless and momentarily weak. Asami eases out of Akihito, the retreat causing warm come to ooze down the photographers bitten and bruised legs which Asami observes with pride, always more than happy to mark his territory.

The boy tries to stand, finding it hard from his position bent low over the back of the sofa and with his jeans pooled around his feet, him not having even managed to make it to the bedroom before he was accosted by the eager crime lord who had just gotten back from, by all accounts - being held prisoner in North Korea for two days.

Asami had certainly proved that the time in captivity didn't disagree with him, the man as insatiable and virile as ever and he had called Akihito as soon as he made it back to the penthouse, ordering the boy home immediately from his photo shoot but it's not as if Akihito cared to listen. Telling the man to screw off with a few expletives thrown in as he's always one to never, ever do what he's told however, he had still hurried home all the same. A little worried about the man after all.

Though he regrets that decision a little at the moment, or at least his ass does.

"Damnit Asami I-I can't even stan-ouch!"

The man laughs, observing the wiggling butt whilst Akihito tries and fails to stand up but ultimately lifting Akihito bridal style so he can bathe his bristled kitten before feeding him and settling him down for a nice nap in a warm and comfy bed. Asami for one, certainly hoping for some more sweet dreams of his own tonight…

He turns off the bedside lamps a little more eagerly than usual and relaxes into the mattress and the warm body at his side.

The lounge bar is dimly lit, a smoky, alcohol riddled little hole in the wall that Asami would never have normally set foot in. Wouldn't have ever graced the shit hole with his presence if it wasn't for his Goomah, Mary-Sue being taken hostage by the head of the _'Little Italy'_ gang, _Crazy-Horse Ciavano. _Asami and his men enter through into the bar after having their guns confiscated and are welcomed by soft music and a seductive voice, the singer cocking a hip and looking back to the audience with a cheeky wink as she sashays around the stage lit by a single spotlight. Pulling at the pianists tie in playful flirtation as she catches Asami's eye.

He watches the young blonde woman with keen eyes himself as he approaches his reserved booth, Crazy-Horse sat not too far away now and he acknowledges the two-bit lowlife gangster with a small nod. The crook smiling back with a shit eating grin as he presses the gun further into Mary-Sue's side. The raven haired woman on his lap yelping in response and looking to Asami with wide, beseeching eyes. The scantily clad breasts pressing against Crazy-Horse's arm heaving with trembling, panicked breaths.

Asami and his men order drinks from the waitress, having to sit and enjoy the show while they await the signal to finally make the swap. Asami's $100000000 worth of bearer bonds encased in the black satchel resting by his man Kirishima's feet under the table, for Mary-Sue. He pulls a thick Cuban cigar from his pocket as the waitress arrives with their drinks and a lighter appears at his side, Kirishima flawlessly on point as always.

He takes a long pull on the cigar, eyes taking in the room and it's occupants without missing even the smallest detail and the singer, the young woman stepping from the stage and starting to make her way across the floor is quite frankly, stunning - her cream satin dress hung gracefully and loosely over the delicately lithe frame, cut teasingly low at the back and revealing subtly rippling muscles as the figure walks seductively from table to table. Her dress is almost transparent, the sinful curve of her waist, her breasts…and Asami notices how flat the chest area actually seems to be, it is _unusual_ perhaps but he also notices with an eager eye that the girl's nipples are pressing obscenely against the flimsy material and the gangster finds himself following her movements carefully. Lips curving around his cigar.

She moves flawlessly around the floor, hypnotising the clientele with the gentle curve of her neck, fluttering eyelashes and sweet pink lips as they sensually mouthe words of lust and longing. The song like a siren call and Asami notices more than one man in the room lean forward just a little more. Attention rapt on the little lady and the teasingly high slit in her dress, revealing shapely legs, milky thighs.

Suddenly there's a horrible_ twang, _the pianist missing a couple of notes which causes the young woman to look back at him with an accusing flick of the eyes before continuing with the song, Asami though, reading the signal correctly. It's time for the swap.

Asami, Suoh and Kirishima get up from the table casually, slinging down some notes for the drinks and collecting the bag as Crazy-Horse and Mary-Sue also rise from the table, the gun still very much aiming at the woman's side. They approach each other at the side of the room, rest assured that all eyes are very much on the beautiful singer and they stare each other down, not sure who is going to make the first move when suddenly the singer starts to smoothly meander in their direction! - This was definitely _not _part of the plan and they eye her and how she's approaching them fast before altogether throwing down the mic and pulling a gun from a concealed holster on her thigh.

"Alright Crazy-Horse! Hold it right there, I've got you now!"

At the first sight of the gun the audience panic, erupting into screams and they all scamper for the exits like rats during a flood, leaving the place empty in just a few seconds and all eyes turn to the young lounge singer as she looks furiously to the gangster. A sure arm and steady aim.

"You've got me _huh?"_

He says with a smile, attraction evident in his eyes as he makes a note to himself to play with and get to know her - in _depth_ - later. For now though he orders her to be subdued with a curt nod to his men who move in immediately.

"Guh!-Damn you Crazy-Horse, damn you!"

"Someone shut her up."

The two guards snicker, looking at her eagerly as they gag her with a length of fabric, seeing how much she can take in and shushing her, laughing when she tries to fight back and tries to spit out the cloth. They both take turns in groping the girl, copping a feel of her flat but responsive chest and ass until she manages to buck them off, the girl blushing and flinching at the touch whilst Crazy-Horse just laughs raucously, eagerly getting back to the main event, the meeting with the current Manhattan king pin. Asami Ryuichi. The man he's about to destroy.

"Right, now she's out of the way lets carry on shall we? Bearer bonds in exchange for the broad here, got that. All $1000000000 of them…"

Asami nods, signalling to Kirishima to walk forward as Mary-Sue does the same albeit a little shakily, the woman practically collapsing onto Asami as Kirishima delivers the case and makes his way back to his own mob boss when Crazy-Horse verifies the papers with a glance.

"Good, _gooooooooood_. Now we've got these, there's no point in keeping up this charade. Is there, _Mary-Sue!_"

And just like that the beautiful, deceitful Mary-Sue delves into her vast cleavage and withdraws a small pistol, stepping back from Asami and pointing it right at his sexy mug with a wicked gleam in her eyes and manic smile on her face. She's irked a little that he shows no reaction, not outwardly at least and she decides that he just might be too heart broken to accept the betrayal. Understandably. She laughs at that thought though, cackles in the face of his unquestionable and unbearable heartbreak, deciding to drive the knife in deeper.

"Asami! You had _no_ idea I have really been Crazy-Horse's lover all this time! You fail, finally! Your love for me will be your downfall! Hahahaha!"

Asami raises an eyebrow, motioning his men to lower their smuggled Glock 27's from where they are trained on the woman's forehead. Chuckling out at this apparent misunderstanding but Mary-Sue only grins, misreading Asami's amusement as stubborn disbelief so to prove her words she backs away into the arms of her beloved, still pointing the gun like a mad woman at Asami while the two kiss passionately, breaking it only when they are both panting and their eyes are even more manic looking. If that's possible.

"And now, Asami. You will finally fall. Once and for all!…!"

She goes to pull the trigger, the crimson nail pressing down ever so slightly on the small lever and Asami is about to draw the gun he had also slipped past security but before either of them have a chance the lounge singer kicks out, a heeled foot catching the woman's hand and sending it upwards, plaster and wood raining down with a bang.

Kirishima and Suoh take that opening to swiftly collect the Machine guns they had strapped to the underside of nearby tables as Asami withdraws his and points it straight at Crazy-Horse. Both him and his guards powerless as Asami and his men open fire and slaughter them. The bodies dropping to the ground like sodden leaves, pools of blood flowing out of them like hellish rivers.

"NO!"

That unexpected cry did what Mary-Sue could not and manages to startle Asami somewhat, the lounge singer starting forward to look at Crazy-Horse's corpse urgently before also looking to Asami with wide, murderous eyes and the man thinks he may have just _not-so-accidentally_ killed the girl's lover. The singer squats down at the deceased mans side not so elegantly despite her polished look, the green shining more brightly than before as she glares up at the smirking mob boss and Asami feels a certain interest rouse in his trousers.

Oh yes, his interest is definitely piqued by this one.

"He was MY prey!_ I_ was supposed to assassinate him! _Damn you Asami!"_

Asami just smirks as he takes his sweet time to holster his gun, letting the frustration build for the fiery little Sea Hawk whilst Kirishima lights another cigar for him and he takes a couple of long drags. Noting that whilst the taste of tar and tobacco _does_ tend to feel particularly good, soaking into and relaxing him after a good kill. He knows for a fact a fine cigar is made even better when it follows a good, hard fuck. Particularly when it's with a sexy little fire cracker like this.

He exhales though, eventually. Knowing that he's kept the girl stewing for long enough.

"Well. As long as he's dead, either way it's fine. Right?"

"No actually,_ stupid_. You shot him square in the damn face and I needed that to prove it's him! - I won't get paid now!"

The lounge singer huffs and spins around, walking to the satchel that had been dropped during the slaughter.

"I'll just have to take_ this _instead! Now gentleman if you'll excuse me, I'll just be on my-_whoa!"_

Asami grabs her roughly around the waist from behind, making her gasp and nearly drop the bag as his hands hold her in a vice like grip and he nuzzles her ear, his already aroused member pressing with need into her bountiful behind, the plump domes beckoning him like a warm hearth on a winters night. The blonde hair tickling his nose though, surprisingly straw like.

"Not so fast…" Asami breathes into her ear, letting his lips play around the sensitive skin just behind before bursting the girl's bubble altogether. "…Why don't you take a look in that satchel, _hm?"_

The young woman takes a shuddering breath, a little more hot and bothered by this powerful man than she'd like to admit and it takes a moment before she can recover, shakily holding the satchel while nimble hands flick open the clasp only to gasp when she reads the scrawled words on the bearer bonds written in bold, gold writing. She knows fakes when she sees them.

"The bank of _Salsiccia_ huh? You've sure got some-hey!"

The young woman struggles a little more, Asami finally letting her at least turn to face him in the implacable circle of his arms as she scowls up at him, cheeks red with exertion and what Asami can tell is also a coy embarrassment. The mob boss strokes that pouty bottom lip with an index finger, withdrawing it with a bark of laughter when the girl tries to bite him and he begs her politely to continue, a devilish gleam in his eyes.

"You-you were never going to really swap for Mary-Sue,_ were you?!_ You bastard! And how did you know Crazy-Horse wouldn't realise they were fakes? What the hell?!"

"Ah…" Asami says in mock thoughtfulness, ordering his two men to gather up the guns and withdraw with a flick of the wrist as wailing sirens blair louder and louder in the background. "If I told you that, I would have to kill you…"

The girl draws back, ready to fight for escape as Asami laughs wickedly making the small figure in his arms tremble with foreboding but he only leans closer, a seductive downward tilt of his head as he brushes lips against hers. The blush suffusing her cheeks growing impossibly hot.

_"…With a kiss."_

He claims her then, his mouth devouring hers and leaving no other option but to surrender, but even then she does not. Fighting always and forever and he feels a sharp pain in his tongue which makes him smile, It seems this kitty is really a predator in disguise after all and It only serves to drive him on even more. The blood shared in the kiss, the pained whimpers from the girl as she fights her own increasing arousal, unable to fight it as the mans tongue swirls and flicks and licks and his lips kiss and suckle and caress. She finds herself melting.

They only part when the girl is out of breath and when the sirens are getting dangerously close, close enough for their hearts to beat that much faster and the woman shoves at the man, dropping the case to the floor with a huff and she crosses her arms. Looking back at Asami and not even bothering to hide her mood.

"Geeze, what a croc - I'm gonna be broke for the rest of the month now. You're a damn cheat y'know Asami!"

The man laughs out loud then, the girl slightly surprised by it but she finds herself laughing as well. This whole night turning out to be totally crazy after all and it has her thinking that it's time to finally make a break for it after all out the back of the building, just in time as screeching tyres finally crash to a halt outside the front doors.

"A cheat eh? And what does that make you,_ I wonder?"_

He suddenly grabs the girl again around her smooth and slender waist and rips the wig off the undercover assassin Takaba Akihito's head to reveal a mop of short and soft honey coloured hair, much preferable to the itchy wig Asami had pressed to his face before and he grabs the spluttering boy, throwing him over a shoulder so he can march out the building to his getaway car as they hear footsteps marching into the room behind them.

**}xXx{**

"What are you d-doing?! L-let me go, let me go you-!"

Akihito flops down onto the grand bed, bigger than anything he's ever seen before being a mere mercenary working from job to job. He looks around, awed. Stunned by the sheer grandeur of the mahogany and deep red room but all too soon he remembers why he's here - Asami had forcefully taken him to his home!

"Let me go."

As Akihito sits there in his flimsy satin dress (The one thats rising up dangerously high on those legs) and fists the bed sheets nervously, he stares down the beast that had all but dragged him to this lair. The young assassin watches the man watch him, he watches as said man looses his suit jacket, vest and tie and drape them over the chair and he even watches him go to the bar and pour two drinks before coming back and handing one to Akihito before the boy dare speak again. Maybe this guy has trouble hearing?

"Why am I here? You gonna get rid of me too?"

Asami just smiles cryptically and leisurely sips his drink, watching the boy with an infuriatingly self satisfied smile as he in-turn grows more fidgety and red-cheeked and impatient. It's only when Asami's finished with his drink and sets it down that anyone moves. The man choosing to undo the top most buttons of his shirt and noticing of course the young man's sharp intake of breath once more skin is exposed. The assassin looking away resolutely with a blush.

"Kouzou, whats your name?"

"A…Akihito-…!"

Akihito looks around again but with a sudden gasp, Asami's face being not even a foot from his own and the boy is amazed considering he didn't even sense the man move. He lets out another shuddering breath, unconscious of the heated look he is sending the man and even bites his lip in what Asami can tell is nervous anticipation. Eyes betraying the small undercurrent of need.

Asami drinks it all in, every tiny detail that the boy is so foolishly letting slip. It's all like cat nip to a man like Asami.

He leans forward ever so slightly, only until he's a breath away from those lips and he relishes the dangerous young man's reactions. The hitched breath, the increasing heat in that blush. He brushes his lips onto Akihito's before delving in completely and the charge between them is instantaneous, like pure electricity during a humid summer's lightening storm and perhaps for the first time Asami finds himself so eager, excited and entranced. He can't wait to get inside of him.

He crawls over Akihito and gets the boy on his back easily enough, the assassin trying to fight back all the way but of course he foolishly leaves himself open at every turn, it's Asami Ryuichi he's grappling with after all. He pins Akihito's wrists in one of his hands and settles the boys legs either side of his hips, also taking great pleasure in taking a solitary finger and ripping the whispy, flimsy fabric right down the middle revealing the slender body he knew Akihito was hiding all along.

Pale skin perfect for marking, taught muscles coiling and moving like poetry are just the first things Asami spots but he's like a starving man at a feast as he takes it all in, one delicious detail after another. Like how Akihito's balls and cock are already threatening to break clean through the delicate cream lace of the increasingly wet french knickers that had completed his disguise perfectly. That frilly garter belt, even minus the gun but still sat oh so high on one of the boys tensed thighs is beautiful.

"W-what are you looking at?! - I'm a man y'know, I don't even have breasts so _get-off!"_

Asami laughs at the boys modesty, though to be honest he's more amused that the breast issue seems to be the main worry for Akihito rather than the imminent anal sex that's sure to follow. Ah well, the boy will realise that eventually and when he does, Asami is sure he will have even more outraged and nonsensical obligations lined up. The man lets up on Akihito though, studying the chest and pointing at a nipple before poking it inwards with a finger and making the boy flinch and gasp.

"Whats that? You don't have breasts you say? Why, I see two cute little breasts right here."

Asami leans his head back down and without warning grabs at Akihito's pecs, fashioning them into a muscular set of breasts before sucking a plumped up nipple right into his mouth, tongue working around it as if it's his favourite candy. (Well not so much as Asami has always hated sweets, though this boy is just the right amount of sweet for him.) He lathers the nipple with kisses, bites and licks. Tugging at it with teeth and Akihito's eyes are open impossibly wide. unconsciously pushing up and into Asami's mouth and trying to gain more, more of the feeling and definitely more of the pleasure.

The man doesn't stop there though and soon he switches sides, lavishing all the attention onto Akihito's other rounded pectoral making the boy cry out in pleasure. Hips already seeking out the clothed ones above and writhing against them. Rubbing his lace covered cock against Asami's hard and throbbing member which lay concealed for now in his dress pants and which he cant wait to free. He can't wait to have Akihito take it, so deep, so hard and so good just as he knows the assassin will love.

Akihito wakes with a jolt in the dark bedroom, peering at the bedside clock where he sees that its 4.20 am which makes him groan in annoyance. Great, he's got to get up in a couple of hours and what the hell even woke him up? That thought though is answered soon enough as there's as sudden rustle to his side and he turns only to be faced with Asami, the man groaning and tossing and turning as if having a vivid nightmare and thinking back to what Asami has just been through Akihito is concerned, reaching out tentatively and placing a hand on the mans shoulder to soothe him back into a calm sleep but he suddenly finds himself surrounded instead. Asami on top of him totally immovable but still very much asleep. And smiling.

"A-Asami? What the hell are you-Oh!"

Hands squeeze his pectorals together without warning, forming a nice firm pair of tits and Asami laughs like what Akihito can only describe as a _giddy stoner_ as he rubs his face between those tits so happily, hands still squeezing and massaging them rhythmically as he licks and sucks and bites at them with glee. Akihito gets immediately _yes,_ totally outraged at the actions, but a little turned on as well.

Is Asami mistaking him for some woman?!

Asami smothers his face into Akihito's buxom pecs, the sensation causing him to involuntarily buck and moan as the man lays wet kiss after kiss and hickey over his chest, biting his nipples until they are red raw and Akihito is uncomfortably hard but that soon gets solved as well as one of Asami's hands drops a breast to pump his shaft with rigour making him scream out.

Asami pumps the pulsing cock poking out of the waistband of the french knickers in a fast pace, wanting this boy to feel all the pleasure and more that Asami will be showering on him for hours until they will undoubtedly pass out in his bed. He takes his other hand away now too and swipes it through the pre-come and ventures downward to find that virgin hole. His for the taking.

He stretches the hole with an eager finger, only thrusting it a few time before in his haste, adding another finger. The balance of pleasure and pain though only makes Akihito arch up and moan at the intrusion and he whispers Asami to _please fuck him already_ to which the man is only too happy to oblige. Sinking in balls deep with a shudder of his own. There being nothing in the world that compares to his Akihito. In any shape or form.

**}xXx{**

**Goomah - Italian American gangster slang for mistress according to Google.**

**Salsiccia - Italian for Sausage.**

**FYI I know the 0's are different each time they're written, it was to reinforce the parody element of a gangster scenario and it made me giggle XD**


	3. A Hero Complex, With Green Spandex

**Hello :3**

**Sorry for not updating the Fics I need to actually conclude! I looked at all my drafts on my computer and realised I've got like 7 stories on the go, so it's hard to just focus on one! Sorry! But I hope you like this in the meantime. Again it's just for fun! **

**Thanks again for the reviews and for faving and reading! Hope you like, it's quite porny :D I don't own VF or Robin Hood! **

**Warnings: Yaoi, dub-con, swearing. **

**}xXx{**

"Stop him! - Thief! Guards? Guards! For the love of God, somebody call the guards!"

"Hahaha!"

The beautiful, gallant Robin Hood laughs brightly into the night as he swings effortlessly from one of the castles many tall towers to the other using the colourful, celebratory bunting that had been hung to mark the splendorous occasion. The conquering of yet another small farming town, now claimed for the tyrannous and cruel county Baron's own. The boy's sweet yet mischievous smile along with the full solace moon lights up the dark and cold English night, many feast goers now crashing out of the building to behold such a creature as he glides over the parapet roof of the main dining hall where he had just been in disguise, posing as a guest before sneaking off to plunder the treasure room. Making off with five full bags of the Barons gold.

The bags of gold coins all jingle merrily on Robin's thick leather belt as his green cloth clad hips sway with the swift, graceful movements, his well practiced feet making easy work of the slate tiles under them as he jumps down onto the lower roofed levels of the maze like structure. His faithful horse just in sight at the edge of the forest over the boundary wall, her smooth white coat shimmering in the cold light of the moon. Almost there.

Suddenly there's an arrow, a second and third one before finally, a whole deadly score of speeding iron, wood and feathers rain down on him from the star laden sky, the archers having stationed themselves above and ahead of him after seemingly guessing correctly his route of escape.

Never mind that though, he thinks. He's not called the prince of thieves for nothing.

He nimbly veers to the right, feinting his attackers as he jumps to the left and onto a higher parapet so he can withdraw his own bow and arrows, shooting each of the men flawlessly and without pause, but not to kill. Never to kill.

That takes care of the guards in the towers but he can hear activity now, the frustrated screaming of the blundering Baron from below as he bellows at the guards to 'take that bloody Robin Hood down already!' The old man had been a fool, succumbing to the affectation of attraction from Robin, the coy smiles as he poured the powerful man drink after drink, giggling with that delightful little mouth of his, those plump, full cheeks that had blushed crimson. Just for him. Or so he thought. No, that little slut has shown his true colours and now the Baron wants Robin Hood either bound, gagged and delivered to his bed chamber tonight without further incident, or he wants the little cock tease slaughtered without mercy.

"Hurry! Hurry you fools, he's getting away with my gold!"

Just in time Robin jumps, swings and scrambles to the castles walls, down to the bottom of the large wooden gates that had been closed to keep the villagers out, the people thought by the Baron to be too poor to be worthy of entry into his golden estate. The cunning boy spots a cart, laden with hay and manure, just the thing to occupy the guards while he makes a quick get away so he gathers all of his strength to drag the enormous wagon over, the wheels worn and uneven from decades of use. He leaves the smelly, putrid and dripping contraption to the gates just as he hears thundering footsteps approach, a small army of angered beasts all more than ready to tear him limb from limb.

The skilled thief withdraws, his horse giving a snort of approval as he dips the head of a fresh arrow into a barrel of oil, pausing to let it catch aflame from an overhead torch before of course, taking perfect aim and letting rip. The huge wooden wagon going up in flames, the manure with it and a burst of pungent, toxic smoke. He stops to listen satisfied at the angered pounding and desperately frustrated arguing behind the huge Oak gates before turning with a satisfied sigh to ride back to his beloved Sherwood forest, leaving the Baron utterly defeated - and to face the wrath of none other than the Sheriff of Nottingham.

The poor baron awakes the next morning to roughly grabbing hands, two huge men dragging him from his bed chamber in his night gown, bundling him into a carriage only to deliver him to the Sheriff's feet in the great hall of the mans own castle. The great king of a man looking down at him with a dark, telling look. One look into those scornful golden eyes and the Baron knows exactly why he's been brought here. He's been lagging on repayments.

"My lord! My dear Sheriff, please! I'm sorry! He took it all, that little thieving bastard took it! I would pay you e-everything, I-I can - just, just give me-!"

A resounding crack echoes around the room, the huge blond goliath that serves the Sheriff administering a light clip to the back of the Barons head. A sure message that excuses will not, be tolerated.

"Oh? And, who is this thief you speak of? Your barkeep? Your pig of a wife? With you, it's always someone else…"

"N-no, m'lord…!" He snivels from the floor, all too happily ignoring the insulting remark about his wife. "It's Robin Hood!"

A perfectly carved eyebrow raises and Sheriff Asami's interest piques. Yes. He had been hearing that name quite regularly of late, a young, beautiful man that seeks to take from the rich and give to the poor. Such sentimental, heroic foolishness he doesn't believe for a moment. There are none so selfless. Surely. Though he does admit he'd like terribly to meet the boy after hearing so often of his of his beauty and unbreakable spirit.

"Very well, Baron - tell me all that you know of this 'Robin Hood' and I give you my word that I shall consider, forgiving. This trespass."

The once pompous Baron splutters from his kneeling position, bowing and nodding his thanks as sweat visibly drips from his brow, splattering the polished mahogany along with tears of joy.

"Oh thank you m'lord, thank you! You are most gracious, most gracious indeed!"

The Sheriff just smirks, letting the old fool hope for just a bit longer.

**}xXx{**

The small village explodes into cheers as they see the fabled Robin Hood and his band of Merry Men approach, big grins all around as the rogue boys evenly divvy out the money to each and every family that had been so cruelly robbed just days before. Returning it to it's rightful owners. The village girls clamber all over Robin, their hero. Pressing into his sides and cooing and fluttering their eyelids, the boy blushing and prying himself away from the grateful smiles and adoring eyes.

"Oi Akihito, you're always so popular - give some of us guys a chance would 'ya!"

Robin hastily hushes Little John, his very best friend Koh. The idiot not one to realise the importance of keeping their real names an absolute secret, the threat to their families too great to ignore if they were to be found out. The dark haired boy just laughs though, grabbing his straw stuffed belly in a jolly manner as his stick-on beard jostles slightly on his chin, making the village children laugh and point at the funny looking old man. Why Koh insisted the disguise he wanted was a large, bearded man is something Akihito still doesn't understand. His own disguise much more to his tastes.

His light but tightly fitting green trousers hug his body nicely, fitting to his legs and ass like a second skin that helps him to move with upmost ease through the forest. His sleeveless tunic, cut comfortably low on his chest, keeping him cool during his any number of adventures. The only other things he simply can't do without are his trusty bow and arrows, held to his back with the holster that attaches to his thick leather belt slung low on his waist. Finished off by pixie type boots and of course, his hat. A single red feather tucked in the side. His lucky charm.

"Men! Our next target already approaches! Let's not keep them waiting!"

"HAI!"

His group of eight men roar, fateful to the last. Grateful to their friend Takaba Akihito for doing what no one else dare - taking back from the rich, from the powerful, what they have stolen from the weak, the needy and placing the wealth right back into the hands of the people. Giving people hope. They gather their horses, saying goodbye to the villagers with Koh and Takato in particular blowing kisses to the one or two girls that had caught their eyes, Akihito's own rolling when he sees the display but all of them are laughing merrily by the time they make their way to the road bound for Nottingham.

"So Aki, this carriage that's supposed to be the mother load, who gave us the tip?"

Takato, the ever sensible member of the group, is always wary when these anonymous tips come through to Akihito alone, the boy worried about his friends trusting nature.

"Oh, it was the Friar, Yamazaki."

"Eh? You're trusting a tip from Friar Tuck? How many times have we all said that there's something not right about that guy!"

Robin shakes his head a little, wishing his friends would lay off Yamazaki. Yeah he's a little moody, grumpy even, but he's a good person. Akihito still believes that. Although he does ask for a significant cut of the loot whenever Akihito takes one of his tips which doesn't site quite right with him. But the boy's don't pursue the subject further, knowing Akihito considers himself indebted to the Friar, the man giving the young Akihito much needed guidance and support back when he was a measly kid living on the streets, it's one of the reasons he decided to fight for justice.

The latest tip the man had given them was to go where they are headed now, deep in the heart of Nottingham forest. A dark, dense part of the country where light is scarce and there's not even a sound. No happy birds singing, no leaves swaying in the breeze, nothing. But the tip had been a great one, rumour has it that the Sheriff himself is having all of his priceless heirlooms carted off for cleaning in London. The booty un-guarded but for two men and on it's way already through the forest where they are set to intercept it soon. Robin Hood can't wait, he hadn't heard much of the Sheriff, just that he's merciless and aloof. Never seen in public so believed to never leave the fortress named castle Sion, high on the tallest hill in all of Nottinghamshire.

The boys decide to dismount, taking to the trees and scouting on foot the next few miles, the target believed to be arriving any moment now. They get in position, small pieces of polished copper used to reflect what little light there is to each other, communicating that the head scout, Yoshida - sees the carriage. One guard, one driver. Perfect.

It's only a few minutes after that until their target is finally below, in the perfect position for Robin Hood to silently jump down and into it - confirming the catch before whistling for his men to swoop down and complete the operation. The treasure claimed as theirs and ready to be used to rebuild people's lives.

He gracefully flies from the tree, slipping into the side door while the vehicle meanders down the dirt track. The guards blissfully unaware of his presence.

"W-wow…"

Gold, more gold than he has ever seen in his life is piled high and seemingly without care inside the spacious carriage, the glittering golden pile dazzling even as there's a foreboding presence from a dark corner to Akihito's left, holding something huge that he can't quite see while he's squinting into the darkness before his eyes are drawn back again to the vast mountain of treasure. It's not just a village he could rebuild with this gold - but a town, a county. So much more of a worthy cause than sitting in some stodgy old castle.

With that decided he swiftly whistles, two fingers at his mouth in a well practiced movement. He waits, expecting the inevitable roars from his men as they jump down from above. But there's nothing.

He whistles again, a certain wrongness creeping into his mind that makes his breath falter.

Still nothing. Where are the Merry Men?

He goes to break out of the carriage to check on his friends, the carriage which is still just making it's way, peacefully meandering along the track when hands whip out from the darkness and snatch him back into a strong and warm, tight embrace.

"Robin Hood." The man breathes into his ear. "How I've wanted to get my hands on you."

The deep voice vibrates something deep within Akihito, his breath hitching as the man ghosts kisses over his neck. Pausing to whisper in his ear again.

"I can't enjoy you properly here, let's away to my castle. And don't worry, your men are fine, just all asleep…"

And like that he forcefully cups Robin's face, the boy whimpering as a sweet smelling potion is held at his nose. The struggling hero not being able to help as he finally breathes it in, falling back against a hard chest as Asami clutches the lithe form in his arms and presses a chaste kiss to those soft, full lips. Robin Hood the brave, the pure. Finally his.

**}xXx{**

"Mmhn…"

Robin Hood presses his naked, sensitised body back against the fine silk sheets as a relentlessly teasing, tickling sensation wracks his body. A moan of arousal the only noise heard in the room as awareness finally floods his system and he blinks at the sight before him. Sheriff Asami Ryuichi himself, smiling down, leaning over Robins own prone form at his leisure as the hero lay tied helplessly on the bed, hands above his head leaving his body completely open. Vulnerable to the mans cruel torture.

Asami runs the single red feather over Akihito's balls, teasing the head of his erect cock, playing with the sensitive skin at the base of his thighs with the soft feather's tip. Watching the flesh there quiver with an intense heat that only increases the ache low in Akihito's stomach. Confusing him, making him writhe under that gaze. The man chuckling lowly, wickedly and drawing the feather up, up, circling a pink, puckered nipple.

"Y-you! What do you want from me? Let me and my men go, now!"

Asami only laughs louder, this boy as charming as he is beautiful and valiant. When the Baron had told him all he knew about Robin Hood, about the coy teasing, the suggestive touches and glances the blushing boy had bestowed onto the old bloated fool was enough to establish Asami's distaste - though as the story went on, Asami grew more and more intrigued, more and more enchanted by the young and cunning boy who only sought to improve impoverished people's lives. The enigmatic boy who draws people around him, like moths to a flame.

The one who is now prisoner in Asami's own bed, crimson with embarrassment, unpracticed hips and body trembling in innocent arousal. Oh yes, this boy is untouched after all. And it pleases the Sheriff greatly.

Especially as those fiery eyes turn back to him, demanding, impudent, sexy.

"Didn't you hear me old man? Let me g-nh!"

His words are silenced as lips hungrily latch onto his, all function slowing to a halt for Akihito as his senses are flooded with this man. The sandalwood scent, underlying a stronger manly musk, a smokiness that somehow seems so familiar and comforting to him. Enveloping him in warmth like the scorching lips, tongue and hands are doing to his body. He feels those hands on his thighs, caressing, gripping, manoeuvring them either side of those powerful hips, his cock teased by the heavy, kingly robes Asami is wearing as the man rocks against him, his own desire potent and felt keenly as it presses against the front seam of his trousers. Threatening to break free.

Akihito moans with the feel of it, his mind a mess of 'yes' and 'feels so good' and 'more' - any fight in him suddenly meaningless in the wake of such a discovery, that anything can feel like this. That he wants to be filled, full to the brim with this man. If only it were possible, if only he could somehow feel any better than this.

All of a sudden though the figure pulls away and Akihito whines at the loss, blushing immediately at the realisation of his own need. He looks away resolutely though a faint rustling soon has his curiosity piquing, glancing to the side to discover the Sheriff removing his clothes. Piece by piece and it has Robin Hood hypnotised. Such sleek, masculine beauty, that skin, so tanned and clear of any imperfection. Those muscles, flexing with even the slightest movement. The man a powerful, gorgeous and mysterious tyrant. Fuck.

When he turns his body back to Akihito though, the boy catching the sheer size, girth and raw gleaming colour of the man's fierce erection he cowers into the sheets and Asami laughs at the virgins obvious horror, the frequency of it making Akihito's cock jump and twitch as he watches Asami walk to a small table at the edge of the vast bed chamber, his own dick bobbing up and down with the steps when he moves to retrieve a small pot of clear liquid. Showing it briefly to Akihito before prowling to the bed, climbing over our poor captured hero with a wicked gleam in his eye.

Akihito wants to fight, to break free because of the hungry, starved look his man is giving him. His own wide eyes burning with what he hopes are fires of rage and defiance, though all Asami sees is enticing challenge. The will of fire and pure soul so unfitting these brutal, baron lands.

The man promptly unclips the small pot, viscous liquid coating two fingers generously before he tosses it aside, spreading the fluid over both his hands as wide hazel eyes look at him with so many emotions, all as endearing and contradicting as the last. Horror, confusion, fear, need, curiosity, excitement, anticipation. Only egging Asami on more, he could drink this boy in all day, forever. And he intends to.

He grasps Akihito's weeping cock in a tight first, pumping it without mercy, rhythmically and pausing to tease the sensitive slit, the helmet head and pressing into the foreskin while he fondles the pink balls, moving lower to finger the soft flesh behind before reaching his ultimate prize. The tiny puckered pink hole which is his, all his and he growls, deep in his throat. This boy, so fucking tight and he can just imagine how exquisite it's going to feel ramming into him, he can already see how Akihito will be screaming his name, clutching to him and fucking his slim hips, that soft and welcoming ass, down onto his enormous cock.

"Mnhn ah-! S-Sheriff-ah! Nh-o..."

He presses a finger into the small opening, it already fluttering around his finger as Akihito gasps at the sensation, hips hips trying in vain to shift away from the discomfort but Asami hushes his boy, distracting him by feathering kisses over his lips, neck and nipples. Pumping the finger into Akihito's ass in perfect sync with the fist on his dick. Making Robin Hood scream in delight.

"Fuck, you're so tight. So warm."

A second and third finger goes in probably a little too quickly in the face of Asami's haste, his own arousal quickly growing too urgent to ignore now he's had just a little taste of this sexy body, this wildcat who is fucking himself down onto his fingers just like he knew he would, whimpering at the fist that's circled tightly closed around his dick. Keeping him from the most intense orgasm of his life.

His ass and genitals are glistening, red and throbbing and wet from both the lube and the boy's own copiously spilling pre-come. The need for both of them too great as Asami withdraws his fingers and nudges at the quivering hole with the blunt head of his burgeoning, pulsing, veiny cock, the need to fuck too great and he rams home, Akihito screaming out deliriously as bright spots of purest white explode in his vision, the one, hard ramming stroke against his prostate making him come in a dizzying cry. Hips snap forward and enclose Asami's dick in complete wet warmth and he groans at the feel of it. Like no pleasure he's ever felt before.

And Asami fucks that tight little ass like there's no tomorrow.

"-Oh-yes, yessssss so-so good, so d-eep! She-e-eriff-!-Ah-!"

He fucks Akihito without mercy, without reprieve and it isn't long at all until Akihito's hard again, a thick sheen on sweat and splattered semen over his body which Asami laps up as if it's the sweetest nectar. Tongue swirling and probing the boy's nipples and Asami knows there's only one thing. Just one tiny thing which will make this moment complete, will have this playing out just as he had hoped. He reaches for a knife from under the pillow at Akihito's head, those lust and tear clouded eyes widening as the thick blade lingers in his vision, Asami giving him a knowing smile, his pupils blown wide as he rocks above his sexy boy and Akihito, having no idea why, just continues to mewl and pant, grinding his hips down eagerly, shocked at the trust he has in this man.

The blade severs the soft ropes keeping the boy bound, setting him free and a moment later he lashes out, arms seeking purchase as they clutch the man's broad and sweat slicked shoulders. Holding on tight as they come together. Only one name on Akihito's lips.

"A-S-Sheriff! A-AHH!—!"

**}xXx{**

Asami wakes with a jolt alone in the dark, still in a bad mood from earlier when Akihito had forbidden him from sex, choosing to sleep in his own room in case Asami were to try anything funny. Threatening to publish the embarrassing collection of photo's the photographer has stashed away if the man so much as try to get in his room or shoot through the door like he had in the past. He rolls onto his back with a huff, the sizeable tent in the bed sheets telling quite well of his frustrated state, especially as it seems to have been responsible for awakening him.

He reaches down a hand over the covers, stroking the length lightly, sighing deeply as he squeezes himself in a large fist and tries not to think about how much more gratifying it would feel if it were Akihito's lips on him instead. No. Because he had royally fucked up that one, Akihito claiming Asami had practically raped the boy when he had been asleep last night. Something about pretending Akihito had breasts and trying to feed from them, all the while ginning like a mad man.

Nonsense! Asami had insisted, until he saw the evidence. Enough bite, kiss marks and bruises to confirm the fucked up truth of it.

So he had been banned from touching the boy, arriving home tonight to find a delightfully scornful note attached to his evening meal that forbade any physical contact for one week and threatened publication of the aforementioned photo's. So Asami had been good, considerate even as he ate his food like a good boy, showered and went to bed on his own after confirming the light, familiar snoring from Akihito's bedroom but now. Now Asami doesn't want to be a good boy anymore. Asami wants to fuck.

The cunning crime lord silently leaves the warmth of his large bed, comfortably naked and aroused as he wanders to Akihito's bedroom with the spare key he had secretly made for the lock but freezes as he hears pleasure filled moans through the door, sweet whining coming from inside the room and it has the man contemplating whether to grab his gun or his dick.

"Mnhn ah-! S-Sheriff-ah! Nh-o..."

Asami's eyes fly wide. Sheriff, who the fuck is this Sheriff person?

"Oh-yes, yessssss so-so good, so d-eep! She-e-eriff-!-Ah-!"

With murderous intent clouding his vision Asami unlocks the door in a flash, though stopping short when he sets his eyes on his Akihito. Alone in bed and asleep. The boys boxers kicked off and on the floor as he lay on his side with one hand on his cock and the other playing with his ass. And Asami's balls almost shoot their load right there and then.

He approaches the bed like the predator he is, advancing on his sleeping prey. Settling down and flawlessly replacing each of Akihito's hands with his own, coaxing him open for him before he quickly slips his dick into the well stretched hole, more than enough pre-come to ease his way in as he sets a feverish pace that has them both losing their minds.

He looks adoringly down at his boy, even in sleep so gorgeous, so full of fire and passion and he feels him clenching around his dick, unwilling. Always refusing to let go, just as Asami is.

"A-S-Sheriff! A-AHH!—!"

He comes inside Akihito, as it should be, collapsing on top of him as the soft snoring starts up again. The boy sprawled beneath him well and truly satisfied and spent, falling into a contented sleep.

Now. Who the fuck is this Sheriff guy and where can Asami find him to kill the fucker?


	4. You Need A Date With A Dream Dictionary

**Hello :D**

**This may seem a little different to what I've been doing so far, but I dunno. It happened! It's also using the realtime narrative to Segway into the next person's dream(s) - points for the right guess XD ****Hope you like it, I won't lie - there's a little bit of angst and it's REALLY fluffy in places but I was like 'oh it's Aki's dream so lets got for it!'**

**I don't own VF…Super big thanks for reading, reviewing, following and faving! xx ✿ฺ ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ ✿ฺ xx**

**Warnings: Swearing, Yaoi, super crazy-jealous Asami.**

**}xXx{**

Akihito wakes up in the morning feeling so damn fucking good from such a long, satisfyingly deep sleep. His naked body stretching under the covers as he sighs out the delicious ache in his awakening muscles, the soft cotton brushing against his still sensitised skin makes him yawn contentedly back into his fluffy pillows. His bare hips shifting in appreciation.

Wait.

Why the fuck is he naked?

The photographer hastily checks under the blanket, his bed and finally the floor before finally seeing his discarded boxer shorts flung across the room. Did he get hot and shimmy out of them during the night? Well, thinking about it Akihito does think it's a little hot and stuffy in the room. Yeah. Musky and almost like - no. Asami wasn't allowed within ten metres of him, there's no way the guy has that much of a death wish to piss Akihito off any further. Is there? Not even he would sneak in like a thief in the night just to molest young men while they sleep. Surely.

So he dismisses the thought and gets out of bed, stooping to grab his pants from the floor as a weirdly familiar and tell-tale ache in his backside has him shooting upright again. The tiniest dribble of cloudy white come trailing happily down the inside of his thigh.

"Motherfucker."

Asami smiles as he feels the pounding, stomping feet rage their way through the penthouse, finally arriving at the dining table where the man already sits dressed for work and is leisurely drinking a black coffee, flipping his way through this mornings Financial times.

"You motherfucker."

"Hello, Akihito."

A placid Asami states pleasantly, flipping to another page and taking his sweet time to peruse it's contents before bestowing a politely plain and curious glance upon his more than flustered lover. That body beautifully naked, Akihito with underwear in hand and pointing at Asami like a man deranged. The crime lord suppresses a laugh, damming himself maybe a little for not clearing his come from the boy more carefully but at the same time registering with great interest, his boy's overly outraged expression and aggressive stance. He squirms in his seat, little Asami registering very much his own interest at the sight.

"So, you've got a key to the room Huh? You're fucking sick, you know that? I should go to the police, you asshole…"

But the man's eyes just narrow, Asami setting down his paper so he can take in the increasingly rosy hue of Akihito's face and chest as the boys blood pressure sky rockets. He knows Akihito has a lot more to answer to than he does. Like who the fuck 'Sheriff' is and why that fuck is Akihito dreaming about him.

His eyes take on a darker, more sinister air as yes, it's all coming back to him now - the name on Akihito's sweet lips as he came hard, his back arching and toes curling as the orgasm ripped through his tight little body. How he had looked so contented after, the happy, fulfilled smile on his beautiful face as he had drifted once more into sleep.

Who had that smile been for? Who has managed to steal, tempt Akihito away from him? And why is the thought of it causing Asami so much pain?

His foreboding train of thought is cut off when Akihito's pair of crusty, pre-come streaked pants hits him square in the face.

"Fuck you Asami - I'm moving out-! Today!"

And like that, that ass and Akihito race through the huge apartment as he thunders back to his room, intent on throwing on some clothes so he can pack and leave for Koh's house sooner rather than later, before this pervert has a chance to fuck him or even touch him again. Asami following closely behind him all the way though and he grabs the boy before he even crosses the threshold into the sanctuary of his room, before he can slam the door in the crime lords face. Asami shakes the boy as he holds his arms in a bruising grip, hissing in the boy's face and making him wince, scaring his young lover with the force of his anger.

"You've got a lot of nerve Akihito, what about you? Whose name were you calling out last night, hm? Because it sure as hell wasn't mine."

Asami stills, surprised at his own irrational reaction to such a small thing and surprised with how deep that last statement actually cut him. Akihito stops thrashing as confusion takes over the forefront of his mind, the distress on Akihito's face fading into concern as he stares up at Asami. Taking a moment to process what the man is actually taking about. He, Akihito was apparently calling out some guy's name? Eh? When? Why? Why is this his fault when it's Asami that's in the wrong? Why is this guy trying to push the blame onto him?

Maybe, maybe the crime lord has some sort of sleep walking problem? uh. Sleep raping problem now? Not only with these these past two physical incidents but now Asami's imagining things too. He thinks Akihito is cheating because he dreamt Akihito was calling out someone else's name? Wow. This is fucked up. All kinds of fucked up.

"What the hell are you on about Asami? Are you feeling OK?"

Asami presses him into the wall, eyes alight with jealousy as he recalls the pleasure filled cries that had tortured him to the point of attack.

"Who's 'Sheriff' Akihito? Tell me, or when I find him - and I will. It won't go well for him. Or you."

Urm...

O…..kay…

Akihito can't help himself then, his eyes flying wide in alarm as he takes in this craziness, confirming for him that yep. Asami seems to have indeed developed some sort of deep routed sleep related illness, some unfathomable psychoses after he was taken prisoner a few days ago. Not only is he delusional, pretending Akihito had breasts the other night but now, now he's actually accusing Akihito of being involved with some foreign guy! And where would someone named 'Sheriff' even be from anyway? No. The photographer decides he's having no more of it and shoves away from Asami, the man still staring down at him with an unjustly accusing, admonishing look to which Akihito can't help but back away from, taking refuge in his doorway as he shakily explains his theory to a seemingly unstable Asami. His hands held out, slowly motioning them up and down in what he hopes is a relaxing, calming way. Like Asami's a fucking fruit loop.

"Look, Asami." He smiles, hoping it will soothe the man somehow. "I, I'm getting a little worried about you, OK? I'm going to get dressed and call Kirishima and we're going to get you some help. Alright? Jus-just give me five minutes. OK?"

And just like that the door shuts softly in Asami's face after one last sweetly reassuring smile from Akihito, the man's own golden eyes blinking open wide at the implication, disbelieving at the unfathomable turn of events. Why is Akihito trying to disguise his guilt, presenting instead a rather convincing façade of being concerned about Asami? Ah, or is that it? Is Akihito worried about his anger, his fury at the boy's betrayal. Yes, he thinks. That must be it. Of course that's it, last night was real. He had heard it himself.

"Sheriff."

With that he withdraws the phone swiftly from his pocket, making a call to him most trusted man and withdrawing to gather his jacket and cigarettes. He definitely needs one after that.

"Kirishima, have the car brought around. Station a man at the penthouse also - Akihito is not to leave."

**}xXx{**

Kirishima oh so gently sets the latest hefty stack of files on the mahogany desk top whilst holding his breath, though even that, seems to infuriate the boss. The man tutting and shooting a glare at the bespectacled guard so Kirishima just bows and backs away a step or two, keeping his footsteps as silent as possible as he turns to leave the room. Wanting to escape the stifling, increasingly suffocating atmosphere that's been brewing away since the mans stormy arrival at club Sion forty or so minutes ago.

"Kirishima."

Shit.

"Hai?"

"Have the man who is assigned to shadow Takaba brought to me."

Oh, oh. Kirishima breathes. That was unexpected - although, at least it's a relief to pin point perhaps the exact cause of Asami-sama's distress. He should have known it would be something to do with that trouble magnet.

"At once Asami-sama-"

"And Kirishima-"

The man spins round again. A thoughtful look on Asami's face as he stares out of the floor to ceiling window of his twelfth storey office.

"What's the man's name?"

Kirishima relaxes again, registering the simple, unassuming question, Asami had entrusted the boy's watch completely to Kirishima of course he wouldn't know the detectives name, only hearing a breakdown on the reports as they come in day after day.

"It's P.I Arata Shirou. Asami-sama."

"Hmm?…Shirou?…Shirou…."

Just as a miffed Kirishima debates ducking out of the room while his employer finally seems preoccupied, mumbling incoherently to himself and staring listlessly into space his phone beeps. Reception calling him.

"Hai."

"Kirishima-san, I'm so sorry but, I have a distressed young man on the line. He insists he needs to speak to you right away."

"I see, that's most unusual. Did you manage to get a name?"

"Oh yes, Takaba Akihito. He said you would know -"

" Put him through."

With a small yelp at the urgency of Kirishima's voice the call goes through without further delay, Kirishima ducking out of the room and away from Asami's far away, distracted glance so he can take the call and hopefully get to the bottom of his boss's peculiar mood. He makes sure he's a good few metres away from the man's office, ducking into an empty conference room before he picks up the line currently on hold.

"This is Kirishima."

"Oh fuck-Kirishima-san! I'm so glad, I totally had to rifle through all of Asami's stuff to get your phone number but then I remembered I could just call the club a-!"

"Takaba-kun."

"Uh, yeah?"

"What can I help you with?"

Oh yeah, shit. Akihito fidgets on the sofa in the penthouse where it seems he's been confined to for today - remembering the urgency that had compelled him to want to call Kirishima in the first place. That's right, the whole Asami losing his marbles and being a total cockmuncher thing. Yeah.

"Shit okay, well you know Asami got back from being ur, held by that gang right?"

"Right."

"Well it's just, since then. I don't think Asami has quite been right, y'know…." His voice drops a few decibels, just incase the guard outside is trying to listen. "Quite right….In the head."

Kirishima does blink then, noting indeed that today Asami-sama seems to be quite distracted, out of sorts. Perhaps he had overlooked how his boss was affected by the torture inflicted on him after all. He shakes his head, feeling it as an inconceivable, unpardonable failure on his behalf. He should be the first to notice if Asami-sama is experiencing any kind of issue and yet he had thought the man was perfectly fine.

"Yeah, so here's the thing, the last couple of nights he -"

"Yes?"

"Uh….rm..." Akihito mumbles out, not really wanting to talk about the details of these um, assaults. "Asami's been weird, yeah. He's been like sleep walking or something. Last night he was convinced I - I was uh, calling out some uh, guy's name. 'Yknow…" He blushes furiously, trying to spare Kirishima any detail whatsoever about his boss's sex life. And Akihito's for that matter.

"Right. And were you?"

"No I was fucking not!" Akihito bristles, causing the guard stationed outside to unlock the door and poke his head in, listening for any tell-tale signs of attempted escape. Closing the door only after several moments of silence. Akihito taking the click of the lock as a sign to speak once more. He lets out a long breath.

"…Look. He kept saying stuff like 'who's Sheriff, where's Sheriff' at me and shit - I don't know what he was on about! I-I think he needs help Kirishima-san. Please…"

The man nods absently as his mind walks through the next possible courses of action. Ending the call with a 'leave it with me' and getting back to the office, deciding to lightly assess his boss's state of mind before calling any third party into the situation. He gets back into the room, the man still unhappily staring out the window until he hears footsteps approach. Kirishima coming to a halt at the front of the desk. Looking at Asami closely.

But unexpectedly, it's Asami that breaks the silence first.

"Kirishima. I want to know if there's a man in contact with Takaba, by name of 'Sheriff.' Use every resource we have, get the detective in here - I want this fucker found and bleeding before the end of the day."

**}xXx{**

Akihito throws himself down on the sofa, can's of soda, boxes of Pocky and his favourite video games all unable to distract him enough from the overwhelmingly numbing concern about Asami's questionable mental state over the last few hours. It's ten o'clock at night and he hasn't heard from Kirishima, the photographer assuming Asami has already been carted off to the best shrink money can buy.

He hugs his cushion close, hoping that the man comes home and comes home feeling like himself again. A small sigh escaping him as he closes his eyes, exhausted from worry.

Something draws his attention suddenly and he comes to, through his blurred vision expecting to see the sleek interior of the penthouse living room but is only greeted with candle light and dark wood and velvet, confusing him. He had been on the sofa in the penthouse and waiting for Asami to get home. Working himself up but finally throwing himself down on the sofa in retaliation. He wants to have things out with Asami tonight, make the man listen and tell him he's being totally unreasonable though of course, he won't listen. They'll probably just argue, fuck and then argue some more. Hmm.

He feels his body writhe sensually as his consciousness slips away into his dream even further, his hips darting forward into the palm poised at his fly as he lay on the couch rubbing himself through his jeans, getting distracted when a sudden explosive burst of exquisite heat blooms deep in his stomach. The feeling of a mouth on his cock, the relentless ache low in his stomach as he can feel release so close, and yet so far way.

He presses his hips forward into that skilled mouth, imagining how the Sheriff's tongue, teeth are teasing him. Making him cry out as though in pain as he comes, cushion thrown aside.

"F-fu-! Ah-!"

Robin Hood's back arches impossibly, the second orgasm of the morning wracking his body as forcefully as the first, the hot mouth on his cock milking it greedily of every last drop of sweet come. Sheriff Asami not being able to get enough of it and feeling more invigorated with every new bite and taste of the fuckable boy. He laughs against Akihito's soft, quivering stomach, lapping up the sweat shining sweat around his adorable belly button before moving up the boys trembling body, resting his head on the temptingly milky chest as two greedy hands card through and clutch at his hair, holding the man just as tightly as he is being held.

They both sigh, wanting to stay like this forever.

It's been a good eighteen hours or so since Robin Hood was captured by the tyrant known as the Sheriff of Nottingham, the pair having spent it in a whirlwind of lust and debauchery as Asami took great pleasure in acquainting Akihito with every dirty little surprise he could think to inflict onto the svelte virgin body in his clutches, bending and twisting the boy into just a few of the hundreds of sexual positions known to him through his vast knowledge and life long study of the Karma Sutra and the art of sex. His mother having always told him to read more, after all…

There's a faint growl though, almost like a little angry, hissing cat as Akihito's belly rumbles, Asami feeling it against his chest and he laughs as the boy shifts awkwardly. Trying to get up to finally obey any other of his body's more basic urges. To eat and bathe for example. Akihito desperate to do both. The man sweeps his prisoner of lust up off the bed, withdrawing to his large bathroom, the floor sunk Roman style bath making Robins eyes fly wide as he takes in the sheer depth and size and he holds his breath as the Sheriff steps down into it without a care, the peasant boy expecting it to be cold like all of his baths have ever been but he almost comes again to feel his body enveloped in such comforting, blissful warmth. Asami holding him tightly and setting him down onto his lap as they seat themselves on a marble bench in the luxuriously hot water.

A few hours and many, many bouts of slippery, sudsy bathroom sex later the pair finally make it to the great hall for the feast where eight very drunk, swaying Merry Men turn to Robin. Tankards raised in loud, joyous celebration.

"Weeeey!"

"'Ere 'E comes-!"

"Robin! Took you fucking long enough!"

Koh balances his elbow precariously on the table, trying to focus through the grog induced haze on grinning his best friend. All the men having been told when they had woken up that they were brought here as the very honoured guests of the Sheriff himself, the new patron for their worthy cause. And they've been drinking ever since.

"Aki-hi-tooooooooooooo!" Yoshida sings, his arm going around Robins shoulders as Asami looks on menacingly from his position at the head of the table. Reminding himself to clearly set the new boundaries for Robin Hood's men, mainly the fact they are not to touch him. Ever.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here. Now men, where's my grog!"

"Weeeeey!"

The men cackle and jostle each other in lighthearted celebration, passing a good four tankards to their man Robin as to get him nice and thoroughly pissed so he may, for once, make a move on one of the girls eyeing him with interest. The buxom serving wenches who are looking at him with a burning, blushing passion as they place down fresh tankards of Ale. The boys all smile knowingly at each other, Akihito's pure hearted spirit and lust for life, infectious as usual.

Koh nudges one of the young girls towards his friend in green, missing completely the golden eyes across the room narrowing on him dangerously but of course Akihito is oblivious, Yoshida already forcefully pouring more and more grog down the guy's neck until he can't see straight.

And two grogs later. Akihito is dancing on the table.

"Gentlemen of highborn blooooooooood-!"

He sings as he can-cans and shimmies, kicking scraps of food allover his audience of nine. His men roaring with laughter and clanking their glasses merrily in time to the irregular, hopelessly out of tune song. Asami though watching him with an amused warmth and the dark promise of desire in his eyes. His boy dancing for him in those tight green pants.

"Gamble Gold and Robin Hoooooooooooooood!"

He wiggles his tight ass now, the nimble moves a little too much for Asami as he lets his thighs spread beneath the vast oak table. Feeling himself slowly unfurl at the sight. His attention is rapt as Akihito bends to snatch a long scrap of material from one of his men, swirling it around his body and looking teasingly at the Sheriff as he pulls it between his legs with a cheeky smile. Hips working back and forth and making Asami laugh.

"Lush green silk and a slither of woooood!"

And like that his expression transforms as he finally turns to the powerful Sheriff, heat blooming over the boys cheeks as he travels slowly from the centre of the table, the men too lost in their own jeering and singing to notice as Robin steps down onto the Sheriff's lap, the silken cloth passing over the mans head to bring their mouths together, a breath apart as Robin Hood whispers.

"Won't you kiss me Sheriff? It'll feel so good….."

They crash together as Asami sweeps the feast away with a swipe of his powerful arm. Akihito's back at the Oak as the man bares down on him and the Merry men forgotten for the moment as Asami and Akihito lose themselves in each other. The Sheriff grinds his hips against Robins as he cups the boys ass fiercely, hard enough to bruise but it just feels too damn good for them both to stop. So good that they don't notice when the Merry Men roll their eyes knowingly, Koh smiling, cocking a thumb and directing the men to gather up their drinks to go venture to the castles huge kitchen instead, to harass the serving girls.

Asami rips Akihito's clothes away mercilessly and sinks his fingers into the small bowl of freshly churned butter so he can slick up Akihito's hole, a groan falling past his lips at the slippery, greasy feel of the boys hot flesh, pulling in his fingers and inviting so much more as he mewls in delight. He unfastens his trousers, wetting his own member with the butter but stops, feeling two smaller hands on his. Akihito's face, pleading.

"No."

The Sheriff pulls back at the odd expression on Robin Hoods face, letting the boy steer him backward as he raises up off the table, pushing Asami back into his grand seat. The boy straddling the mans lap and biting his lip in arousal as he grinds their dicks together with a roll of his hips.

"Me…" He moans out.

"I, want to ride you, please. I want to fuck myself on your big cock."

Heat surges in Asami's whole body, his chest, his groin. His dick jolting from the surge of desire that floods him at those words and he grasps Akihito's hips, lifting him. Guiding him down to ease onto the huge, red raw cock as he kisses anywhere his greedy lips can get. Licking the hard, pebbled nipples that has the boy shuddering under his tongue, that has him crying out as he sinks down onto the Sheriff's throbbing member. It growing and pulsing even more when it's finally buried completely in that contracting, squeezing asshole.

So good, so fucking good. But then Asami looks up - and it gets even better.

Robin Hoods face is a perfect picture of bliss, head lolled to the side, mouth open in a silent moan. Hips ever so slightly and unconsciously grinding, shifting against Asami's balls and pressing down, a gasp spilling from those lips as he brushes the head of Asami's dick against his prostate, deep inside of him. Just ever so. The rosy hue on his cheeks gaining heat instantaneously as a result, making him glow, so beautiful. His kiss bruised lips so welcoming as they finally form around breathlessly uttered words. The truth spilling without shame from Akihito's subconscious mind.

"It feels, it feels so good. I love it when your inside me, Sheriff. I love it when you fuck me."

Akihito winds his hands tighter around the mans velvet, clothed shoulders, holding on tight. Ghosting the barest of kisses over the lips that he'll always crave as he begins to ride him, little hips rolling down onto the huge, rigid cock and making even the legendarily merciless tyrant gasp. His eyes closing as he whispers in his boys ear.

"Asami. Call me Asami, my Robin Hood."

"A-Asami-! Y-es-!"

He cries that name out as he fucks himself down faster, the pace growing fast and feverish as Akihito's hips struggle to keep with the pace of his passion, Asami gripping his fleshy cheeks and helping him to rise and fall, slapping flesh on flesh. The walls of his ass flutter and milk Asami's cock as the man's helmet head hits Akihito's prostate with relentless, deadly accuracy and he bucks his hips up hard, eliciting one particularly loud and gratifying moan. The Sheriff not being able to resist doing it again and again, fucking up into that tight ass until they're both feverish and sweating and close. So fucking close to coming.

He squeezes Akihito's cock and pumps it fast, setting the frenzied, deafeningly loud pace for the last few moments before their bodies are locking together, momentarily paralysed as come splurts into Akihito's ass and allover Asami's robes. Both men too overcome to even make a noise instead, the burst of purest white behind their eyelids speaking volumes. Never feeling so fulfilled. He holds the smaller figure in his arms in a near bone breaking embrace, nuzzling into Akihito's neck as he snuggles into the man's chest. Breathing each other in.

And Akihito loves it.

Loves it when Asami comes inside of him. Stays inside of him.

"Asami…."

**}xXx{**

This is a fucking joke, Asami getting called home to the penthouse urgently after trying to avoid the damned place all night and all because the guard had poked his head into the apartment to discover it eerily quiet, pausing at the genkan when he had suddenly heard the strangest noise coming from down the hall. Something that sounded like groaning, though all mumbled. Giddy sounding like the boy was delirious. 'Well what if he's ill?' The guard had thought, deciding not to chance it so he called his superior anyway. Kirishima-san seeming tense about the boy he was tasked to watch anyway. For some reason.

But now Asami-sama is pissed, walking towards him in the hall and making the guard gulp, almost really seeing the metaphorical storm clouds that are thundering away over the mans scowling forehead. Asami had already threatened to fire or shoot one employee today, Kirishima spouting nonsense about Asami needing to see a psychiatrist after an alarmed phone call from the cheating slut he had left at home so he is certainly not in the mood for anyone else to talk shit and he dares this guard to just try it, itching to shoot someone, anyone right in their stupid fucking face.

The guard unlocks the door and holds it open, bowing as the man storms past him and swiftly closes it without a word. And the guard thinks he just wet himself.

Asami approaches the sofa with no small amount of trepidation as he spots the boy sleeping again, preparing himself to hear more of Akiihitos obvious betrayal and all confessed in his sweet dreams. His eyes already flying to the boy's jeans and to not only his current and obvious state of arousal, but to the wet patch already marring the light blue fabric.

"N-nhoo…."

He says so sweetly and Asami's interest is roused immediately, 'no' to what. Or to whom? He leans forward, trying to decipher the mumbles falling incoherently from those pouting lips as his boy writhes on the sofa. Touching himself.

"I want...de you, please…." Asami leans even closer, over the couch so he can hear. Every. God-damned. Word. Perfectly. "….I want to fuck myself…mmm big cock."

Despite the severity of the situation, the man actually claps a hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing, the thought of Akihito saying anything so brazen just too fucking wonderful but he feels a new surge of hatred and fury directed at this 'Sheriff' guy the boy is so obviously dreaming of - he will get his answers tonight, one way or another.

He watches the boy for a second longer though and nothing happens apart from the boy biting his lip adorably, Asami deciding he can risk setting down his coat and briefcase and pour a drink to enjoy the show. Admission of guilt or not.

He settles in the arm chair nearest the couch, eyes and ears rapt on the sleeping creature tugging at his cock through his jeans and there's more mumbling, Asami leaning forward eagerly but only managing to catch a few of the words. Damn. The boy looks so beautiful.

"...love it...inside me, Sheriff. I love…uck...me."

There we go. There we fucking go. If that isn't the proof he needed he has no idea what is. This man, this Sheriff, Akihito wants him inside of him. Maybe he's already been inside of him but no - just the fact he's thinking of him, dreaming of him is enough for the fucker to have to face Asami's full wrath. And he will, Asami vows. He will pay.

He reaches out a hand, not sure what he's even going to do as red seeps like a sinister cloud into his vision. The betrayal cutting deep, so much deeper than anyone before. Akihito. How could he? How could he do it? His Akihito? His angel.

His hand stills though, not even an inch from Akihito's pulsing throat as the beautiful boy smiles lazily in sleep, his head turning unconsciously towards his lover and brushing his lips against Asami's wrathful fingertips in a ghost of a kiss. Asami's heart clenching painfully as he feels his eyes sting with it. Betrayal. He stares at Akihito's blissful expression as he finally goes to wrap his hand around that pale, fragile throat. Breathing hard and fast.

"….A-Asami…nh-es!…"

His gorgeous Akihito mumbles happily, his body jostling up and down on the sofa in simulation of fucking, biting his lip as he squeezes himself hard through his jeans before his whole body suddenly seizes up, eyes wide yet unseeing is he comes in a silent scream leaving Asami just looking on in wonderment as the boy settles back into the comfort of the sofa, a mumble morphing into a name morphing into another adorable set of sleepy snores, smacking his lips as he turns onto his side, nuzzling into the sofa.

"Mmsami.…."

Asami stills and sniffs, finally realising, finally shaking his head at his own hastiness. Of course, Akihito is his and will always come flying back to him in the end. This Sheriff person being forgotten as he should be and Asami remaining now and forever, the last, the only name that should be called so longingly, so achingly sweetly by those lips. By the boy he adores.

He scoops Akihito up off the sofa to undress him, clean his body and settle him into bed so he can hold him close. Joining him in dreamland soon after.

**}xXx{**

**I hope it's ok, my Asami's are always super irrational when it comes to Akihito XD**


End file.
